


Arthur's Offer (Part 1)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Elyan and Arthur have a moment-Prompt:269 Belonging





	Arthur's Offer (Part 1)

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Arthur's Offer (Part 1)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Elyan  
**Summary:** Elyan and Arthur have a moment  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 223  
**Prompt:** 269 Belonging  
**Author's Notes:** Royals 22

**Arthur's Offer (Part 1)**

Arthur had almost made it to his chambers when Elyan stopped him on the stairs.

“Sire.” Elyan spoke up. “May I speak with you?”

“You’ve heard? You called me Sire.” Arthur was surprised.

“Yes. My father told me. He saw King Uther fall. I wanted to tell you that my father and I are leaving. We need to get back to our kingdom.” Elyan told him. “With Cenred on the run, there is a chance we can recover our kingdom.” 

“When do you want to go?” Arthur glanced over at merlin.

“We should leave at first light.” Elyan hesitated.

“What is it?” Arthur asked.

“It’s just that I noticed your knights have a close bond with you. They have a real sense of belonging. I admire that.” Elyan smiled.

“You could be one of my knights as well.” Arthur nodded. “If you find that your kingdom is lost to you I would be honored to have you as join us.”

“I would be honored. I long for a sense of belonging.” Elyan bowed his head. “I have to try to regain my kingdom. For myself and for my father.”

“I understand. I would do the same.” Arthur took a breath. “At least say goodbye to your sister before you go.”

“Of course.” Elyan smiled and followed Arthur up the stairs to his chambers.


End file.
